the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Page
Gordon Page was the unscrupulous owner of the QuoVadis company, the second villain of the show. He was portrayed by Michael Weston.. Biography As a young man, Gordon worked as an intern for a company that illegally imported medical devices from China, at least one of which was defective and poisonous to its owner. He eventually founded the medical device company QuoVadis where Gordon sold medical devices to hospitals and the military that he insisted were proven safe. The devices were implemented by Chastain Park Memorial Hospital to treat Henry Barnett, a young boy with a seizure disorder. However, another of Gordon's devices caused a patient to lose his life. As Gordon's plans progressed, QuoVadis representative Julian Booth discovered that Gordon was committing blatant fraud by importing his devices from China, repackaging them as being created in the United States and then selling them. When Julian tried to expose him to an FDA agent, the agent instead alerted Gordon, an old friend from college and Gordon confronted Julian. Gordon revealed himself to be completely unscrupulous, showing no remorse for his blatant fraud or the lives his devices were threatening, caring only about the money he was making off of them. After firing Julian, Gordon had his henchmen run her off the road into the river, resulting in Julian's disappearance. Gordon then made sure that Devon Pravesh didn't know anything and attempted to frame Devon for Julian's disappearance. As QuoVadis prepared to install its devices into hundreds of soldiers, Henry Barnett became ill again and Gordon ordered Doctor Randolph Bell to handle it quietly. However, Henry had a very public collapse and it was discovered that the VNS device was stopping Henry's heart every three minutes. Doctor Conrad Hawkins managed to deactivate the device and save Henry, but Gordon was undeterred. To stop from being exposed, Gordon successfully bribed Zoey Barnett into silence by paying for Henry's future medical care. As the surgeries began, Doctor Abe Benedict considered betraying QuoVadis by revealing damning information to his former protégé AJ Austin, but was foiled by Gordon's bodyguards and AJ being busy in surgery. However, Marshall Winthrop's investigators were able to find a source within QuoVadis which provided him with proof of Gordon's fraud. With the proof, both the military and Chastain publicly pulled their contracts with Gordon and ended the surgeries, leaving him disgraced. After being exposed, Gordon was contacted by Marshall who offered to buy out QuoVadis to save the company as he had done many times before and made himself and everyone involved rich in the process. Gordon had Benedict attacked in an attempt to silence him through murder disguised as suicide, but he was found by AJ. Gordon rejected Marshall's original offer as he had found another investor in Howard Loomis, but Marshall convinced Loomis to back off. Gordon later met with Marshall, unaware that Marshall was working with the FBI and wearing a wire. Marshall attempted to make a deal to buy QuoVadis while Gordon could use the money to run, but Gordon refused and suggested that he could start over and had done so in the past. Marshall bluffed that Benedict was awake and talking which would cause the authorities to soon arrive. When Gordon demanded to talk to Benedict, Marshall called Conrad, reaching him shortly after the doctors had managed to stabilize Benedict and wake him up long enough to get the clue Sever out of him. Hearing that panicked Gordon enough that Marshall managed to provoke Gordon into confessing to Benedict's attempted murder. Gordon realized too late that Marshall's watch was in fact an FBI wire and attempted to flee with Marshall held captive. As a shootout erupted in QuoVadis between Gordon's bodyguards and the FBI, Gordon fled in his car, getting into a high speed chase with the police. The chase ended when Gordon flipped his car several times causing it to explode, killing Gordon. In the aftermath of Gordon's death, QuoVadis fell. Julian was revealed to have survived Gordon's attempt on her life and hid out for a time before Marshall found and convinced her to turn over the evidence she had gathered, starting the takedown of Gordon and QuoVadis. Marshall decided to buy out QuoVadis to rebuild it as a medical device company that actually cared about and helped its patients. During a meeting with Julian in the ruins of QuoVadis, Marshall revealed that the reason Gordon panicked so much when Sever was mentioned was because Sever was a study where twenty patients were implanted with VNS devices and fifteen died as a result. Sever proved to be the final blow that destroyed QuoVadis after it was exposed. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:QuoVadis